Big Time No No
by PyroQueenOfFire
Summary: Lena Frost is Big Time Rush's new publicist and Kendall's got a huge crush on her. She's five years older and she isn't sure of what to do, especially when she starts to develop feelings for Kendall too. Kendall/OC; James/OC; Logan/OC; Carlos/OC
1. New Publicist

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**1) I KNOW I have TOO MANY STORIES.**

**2) I watch Big Time Rush and I LOVE it—it's a nice silly thing to watch on Friday, the music is good and the band members are hot.**

**3) I thought I liked Logan best but apparently I like Kendall best cause I KEEP DREAMING ABOUT HIM.**

**4) I wasn't going to do this, but I can't stop thinking about my dream and so I have to write it down…this will be a short story, but multi-chaptered.**

**5) For now I'm going to "M" this, even though I'm not sure it needs to be "M", it'll prolly end up staying pretty "T"…I think…that's why it's "M" for now, we'll see if I need to change it later.**

**WARNINGS: Innuendo, mild language, themes**

**ENJOY!**

****

Lena Frost wasn't sure exactly what she was going to be doing when she moved to LA to help out her uncle Arthur Griffin, but she knew it had something to do with Gustavo Rocque. Her mother, his sister, had called him and told him that Lena was fresh out of college and ready to take on the world, interested in music, and good at following directions. Now Lena was pretty certain she was going to get stuck babysitting Gustavo's new band, **Big Time Rush**, and she was all right with that.

"Mom, I'm fine, seriously." Lena explained as she waited to get her bags from the baggage claim at the airport, blowing her bangs out of her face and then smiling at her younger sister, Jenna who was waiting for her bags too. "Jenna and I are getting our bags, heading to the town house and then from there, meeting up with Uncle Arthur. We're fine, I swear."

Lena's mother sighed. "Is Kelly meeting you?"

"She should be." Lena said, looking around for Gustavo's assistant, Kelly Wainright. "Jenna, is Kelly meeting us?"

"Her or the band—I dunno." Jenna replied, smiling a little because she was just glad not to have to see their cousin Mercedes.

Mercedes was Arthur's spoiled daughter, and she had a habit of manipulating people to her own will. It was because of that, that Jenna and Lena had decided to go ahead and have their father get them a small town house instead to live in. Jenna was trying her hand at acting and taking a couple of online classes, and Lena was just trying to figure out her place in the world. PR was her thing so she could do this, right?

"Just call me when you get to the town house, all right?" Their mother asked, Lena nodding and promising to do just that. "All right. I love you, Lena—tell Jenna I love her too."

Lena smiled. "Will do. Love you too, Mom—bye."

"I think we got stuck with the band." Jenna told her sister, pointing to the group of four boys holding up a sign that said, 'Lena and Jenna'.

"Looks like we did." Lena said nodding.

The two grabbed their bags off of the turn style and then headed over to the group of boys: Logan Mitchell, Carlos Garcia, James Diamond and Kendall Knight. They all shook hands and introduced themselves, the boys supposedly supposed to take them to see Gustavo first since it was the afternoon and then from there, they had a surprise waiting at the studio. Lena and Jenna just agreed since they had no other plans, and they were taken to the studio, where Gustavo and Kelly were glad to see them.

"Nice to see the Dogs didn't screw this little assignment up." Gustavo said, blinking as James and Jenna laughed a little, looking at each other.

It had only taken the car ride for James and Jenna to strike up the flirting and Lena was feeling a little out of place with the teenagers. Jenna was 18 and just starting out college really, Lena 22 and freshly graduated, and then there were the boys—17 year-old seniors who were now in a band…a band rising in the charts but in need of some help. Besides, Lena was used to hanging out with boys—the majority of her friends growing up were boys—she was just feeling weird about being the oldest one there by a good four years.

"We're just happy to be here." Lena said with a smile, holding her hand out to Gustavo. "I'm Lena—I'll be working with you guys rather closely."

Gustavo nodded and just looked at her hand, Lena pulling it back and shoving it into her pocket. "Just do your job and we won't have any problems."

"Absolutely." Lena said nodding, Gustavo leaving the room.

"He's like that to everyone—don't take it personally." Kelly explained, smiling at her. "We'll get the guys to take you to your place and then we'll see you tomorrow bright and early."

Lena nodded at her. "Sounds like a plan, Kelly."

Lena and Jenna said 'goodbye' to the boys and then decided to just take a taxi, arriving at the town house and then going to unpack. Jenna made a ruckus about Lena grabbing the master bedroom, but soon they were both unpacking and ordering some pizza and they realized something—they were on their own for the first time ever. They'd never been given this opportunity before because their mother kept them as close as could be, and it was time for them to prove that they could do this.

"I think we can do this." Lena said, looking at Jenna and then laughing a little. "So…you and James were getting chummy."

Jenna rolled her eyes and picked up a second piece of pizza. "I reached my flirting quota of the day is all."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Lena laughed, rolling her eyes too and taking another bite of her third piece of pizza. "Whatever you say—you like him."

"You're immature." Jenna told her.

The two simply laughed and then cleaned up after themselves, watching some TV and then getting ready for bed. Lena knew that bright and early she was going to have her first day on the job and though the pay was good, she was worried. This was her first job out of college and she couldn't afford to screw this up.

**

Lena's job was a lot easier than she thought it was going to be. She'd been hanging out with the boys and trying to keep them out of trouble, and she found that promoting them wasn't as hard as she had thought either. In fact they were going to perform at a prom in the next couple of weeks and that particular afternoon, it was two months after Lena had started working for the boys and Jenna was at an audition, so Lena was hanging out with the boys by the pool side.

"So…what about her?" Lena asked Logan, pointing out a girl by the pool with a book. "She shares your appreciation of knowledge."

Carlos looked over at the girl and adjusted his helmet. "If Logan doesn't want her, I do."

"Way to share women." Lena said with a laugh, looking over at Kendall and smiling at him. "James has already headed over in all the talking and you haven't said a word."

"She's not my type." Kendall told Lena with a shrug, leaning in a little and smiling. "Five bucks says James picks her up."

Lena laughed and nodded. "Five bucks says she pushes him into the pool for coming on too strong."

"You're on." Kendall replied, winking at Lena and watching as she rolled her eyes at him.

They both turned their attention to the girl with the book and James hitting on her, Lena holding up her hand. Kendall glanced at her holding up three fingers, counting down the moments and mouthing the numbers silently. Once she got to 'one', she smiled and made a swish with her hand, Kendall watching as Lena grinned and then they all heard the splash. James was in the pool and the girl was gathering up her things and leaving the side of the pool.

"You're good." Kendall told her nodding. "How'd you know?"

Lena shrugged and looked at him. "I'm just good at reading girls."

"If James can't do it, the rest of us can't either." Logan said, taking a deep breath.

"Nonsense—go apologize for him and strike up a conversation." Lena told Logan, pushing on his shoulder. "Go…now."

Logan just nodded and went to do as he was told, the boys pretty comfortable with her being in their group. She played video games with them, got them gigs, gave them advice, fed them—it was perfect and they didn't even know who she was…no one did. She and Jenna were trying to strike out on their own, so they kept it quiet that their uncle owned the record company—no one knew.

"So…Halo, anyone?" Lena offered, glancing over at the girl smiling as Logan shyly apologized to her for James' behavior, James standing next to Lena and wringing out his hair. "Logan has it under control without us gawking at the scene."

James nodded and then pushed his wet hair off of his forehead. "You're on—pay up to the girl, Kendall."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Kendall said, pulling out the five dollars and handing it over, smiling when Lena took it and smiled at him with that smile of hers that lit up the room.

Honestly Kendall didn't care about the age difference at all—he just couldn't stop thinking about her. He wondered why what she wanted to do was babysit a bunch of Seniors in High School, when she so obviously had so much _more_ potential than that. Lena caught him staring and snapped her fingers in front of his face, Kendall nodding and agreeing to the video games. Carlos adjusted his helmet and they headed for Kendall's apartment that he shared with his mother and his sister, Katie, and they all set up.

Carlos was the best at the game, and Lena actually wasn't very good, so they gave Kendall her as a partner and he didn't mind. She was good at hiding and shooting people when she was cornered, but when she tried to be pro-active, Carlos would snipe her, or James would run her over with a tank. At least Logan was occupied so she wasn't getting stuck with plasma grenades.

"We're losing…and we're a two person team." Lena said laughing, Kendall looking away from the TV screen and smiling at her. "Kendall! You just got shot by a rocket launcher!"

Kendall looked back at the TV quickly as Carlos cheered and Lena looked at Kendall, not catching that he had been gazing at her. Lena was pretty oblivious to Kendall's special attention, but the boys caught it and no one said a thing—so far it wasn't getting in the way of anything. Besides, Lena wasn't catching on…Lena wasn't catching on so she wasn't causing any unneeded drama and that was for the best—so everyone was keeping their mouths shut.

"I think we should switch games." Kendall suggested, completely composed.

Lena smiled at him. "I would, but I should be getting home—Jenna gets back soon and I should be home when she gets there. This was fun though. Practice a _lot_, and I'll see you guys bright and early tomorrow before class."

"Bye, Lena." Carlos said, waving at her, the others chorusing in to say their 'goodbyes', Carlos turning on Kendall as James did when Lena had left. "You like her!"

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about." Kendall told them, heading to the fridge to grab out a soda. "She's coming with us to the hockey game on Sunday."

James and Carlos exchanged looks with each other as Kendall smiled and popped open his soda, sipping it. They knew that look and they knew that if they didn't find Kendall a girlfriend a quick, there was going to be a problem. So they started to come up with a plan as Lena drove home and planned what to make for dinner…and how to best present to Jenna that they were going to a hockey game with the boys on Sunday.

**Note: Sorry about this, guys. I just really had to get this out of my system. Feedback is always appreciated!**


	2. Hockey and Chemistry

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Thank you SO much to everyone that reviewed!**

**I'm really glad you're enjoying this, and here is another chapter because I have **_**Big Time Rush**_** on the brain.**

**WARNINGS: Innuendo, mild language, themes**

**ENJOY!!**

****

"I'm so glad you're into hockey." James told Jenna smiling at her as she wore the colors of the team they were all rooting for.

Jenna shrugged at him. "Who _doesn't_ like hockey?"

"Jenna and I always get _really_ excited whenever someone high sticks someone else in the face." Lena said honestly, flipping her hair off of her shoulders and laughing as she and Jenna pounded their fists together.

The age difference between Lena and Jenna had stopped mattering the second Jenna turned 13. As she went through puberty she began to have more interests in common with Lena and suddenly they were spending every waking moment together. Kendall had heard the story from James, who talked to Jenna quite a lot because he was crushing on her but she wasn't really giving him the romantic time of day anymore, and Kendall thought it was sweet—hoped that Lena would overlook the five years in between the two of them.

Lena was wearing her hair down since it was the weekend and technically her day off, and Kendall liked to see it like that. She wore her hair up a lot, or at least pinned back, but it was free and she was really all he could focus on. Carlos and James kept elbowing each other about it, trying to find some girls his own age to point out to him, and Logan and Jenna started talking about the history of hockey. Jenna didn't know anything about it, but she was happy to hear Logan talk about it, and she knew that focusing on Logan and _not_ on James, would make James step up his game a little.

"I'm going to go and grab us some drinks." Kendall announced, knowing he needed to occupy himself with something before Lena caught on that he was staring.

Lena smiled at him. "Thanks, Kendall, that's sweet of you."

"Be right back." Kendall replied and then he bounded off, Lena smiling a little more and nodding to herself, saving him a seat.

"Hey, don't you think that blonde is Kendall's type?" James asked Lena, leaning over her shoulder from the seat right behind her.

Lena looked in the direction James was pointing and nodded. "I think she could be, yeah? She looks smart and fun and hey—she's at a hockey game with her gal pals."

James nodded and then looked at Carlos, Carlos giving him a knowing nod and then James looking at Jenna when she announced that she was thirsty. Jenna looked directly at him and he smirked a little, getting up and offering to escort her to the concession stand. He had been in the business of getting girls long enough to know when he was semi being played, and she nodded, impressed. Then she got up and went with him, Kendall coming back and sitting next to Lena, smiling as she pushed her hair off of her shoulders as she turned to look at him, thanking him for grabbing her a soda.

"Hi-C fruit punch like you like, and…Gummie Bears." Kendall announced, holding up the bag of candy and watching as her eyes lit up.

She took the bag from him and looked at it, her smile soft and thankful now. "Wow…you already know one of my weaknesses and I don't know _any_ of yours—I don't think this is fair, Mr. Knight."

_**You're**_ _my weakness_. Kendall thought, but he pushed the thoughts away and shrugged. "Just means you need to pay more attention."

"Obviously." Lena agreed, opening up the bag and pulling out a red bear, holding it up and showing it to Kendall. "I eat _every _flavor before I eat the clear ones—the clear ones are my favorite."

"_Definitely_ the best ones." Kendall agreed, even though he knew the green ones were in fact _his_ favorite ones.

Lena laughed and rolled her eyes. "You like the green ones best, you doof—last week you told me to stop eating all the green ones first."

"Someone's paying attention." Kendall replied, feeling the playfulness come back as he pointed at her and smirked.

Lena laughed and popped the red gummie bear into her mouth, looking down at the ice and adjusting the scarf she had around her neck. She was a little chilly, but she was toughing it out because it was her fault she hadn't layered up like she should have. She was wearing a sweater and a jacket and her legs were fine clad in her blue jeans, but for some reason she hadn't brought gloves and her shoulders felt…bare. Lena didn't know what it was, but she knew that halfway through the game she was going to shiver involuntarily.

"James bought me nachos—he's officially not as brain dead as I thought." Jenna announced as she sat down on the other side of Lena, leaning her head on her sister's shoulder. "You warm enough?"

Kendall perked his ears up as Lena laughed a little and shook her head, offering her sister a gummie bear. Jenna smiled a little, taking an orange one and then glancing over at Kendall, who seemed normal as the game started up. Hockey was where he felt most comfortable and he was so glad that he could share it with Lena—so glad that Lena had so much in common with him. It didn't even completely annoy him when James and Carlos tried to get him to ask the blonde out…it was just a good day for Kendall.

**

Monday wasn't as fun a day for Kendall. He was kind of annoyed with his classes, and when the boys practiced that afternoon, Lena wasn't in the studio to make him feel better. Jenna showed up, however, bubbly and occupying James' focus, Gustavo taking a business call and Kelly offering to help the boys with their homework. The boys never took Kelly up on the offer because they knew she didn't actually _want_ to help them, and Logan and Carlos ran off, leaving Kendall to his science homework.

"Biology, I hope." Lena said, sitting down in the beach chair next to Kendall as he tried to do his homework by the pool. "If not, I can't help."

Kendall knew his smile wasn't in check but he couldn't help it—she was there. "Where have you been today?!"

"Doing my job." Lena laughed, blushing a bit but glad she was so missed and appreciated. "I got you guys another gig today and I had to sign off on some things—it's not final of course…I mean you guys have to play for them in a live audition first, but I'm definitely doing my job."

"It's Chemistry." Kendall admitted, realizing he was gushing and trying to tone it down. "It's due on Wednesday and I didn't have much else to do what with Jenna occupying everyone's attention."

Lena laughed a little and then she told Kendall she'd be back, heading to go and talk to Gustavo about her findings. She needed all four of the boys to go do the audition the next afternoon after school, and when she came back to Kendall, he was still racking hs brain, trying to figure out the homework. He looked up at her as she dangled her keys in front of him, smiling when he took the bait and started to pack up his things.

"I'm going to take you for some food and then we'll hammer out the Chemistry." Lena explained, pushing her bangs out of her face. "You up for it?"

Kendall raised his eyebrows as he packed up to head out with her. "What about Jenna?"

"James promised to bring her home in one piece." Lena said with a shrug. "Besides, it's her night to talk to Mom and she knows to be home an hour before Mom says she'll call—Mom always calls early to catch us off guard, but we've finally learned when to anticipate it."

"Sounds like you have that all under control then." Kendall told her, grabbing his pack and slinging it over his shoulder. "Shall we head out?"

Lena beamed at him. "Oh we shall."

She drove him to a restaurant she and Jenna were already fond of and ordered an extra basket of fries for the table, asking Kendall to take out the chemistry homework. He handed it to her and put a fry in his mouth, Lena looking over the problems and smiling a little—she understood it. That meant she could help Kendall to get his homework out of the way and then he could focus on his audition.

"Basically, you need to balance the equations." Lena told Kendall looking up at him and then reaching over to grab a fry and putting it in her mouth too as they waited for their orders. "So just use some math to make the equations equal each other."

Kendall nodded at her and took the paper back. "I think I can do that."

"Good." Lena replied and then shrugged and shook her head. "You don't have to do it right now though—you _just_ got out of school and rehearsal practically, and you deserve a chance to unwind. Do you have any other homework? I'm just wondering."

"I have some English homework, but I can get that." Kendall responded shrugging, smiling a little at how cute Lena was when she rambled.

Kendall honestly hadn't crushed on a girl this bad before and he knew that. He was starting to think that maybe James and Carlos were right—maybe he was in way over his head here and he needed to spend some time away from her. Problem was he couldn't find it in him to do that at all. He was smitten with her and he enjoyed her company…she just seemed to make everything a lot more fun—and they had so much in common.

"Do you want to come over tonight and play video games with the guys for a while?" Kendall asked with a shrug, sipping his milkshake.

Lena smiled but shook her head. "I really shouldn't—it's a school night tonight."

"Right." Kendall said with a nod. "Are we going to hang out before this gig on Friday night?"

"I will pick you and the boys up from school and Jenna will meet us there." Lena promised, pulling the ponytail out of her hair and fluffing it a little, Kendall averting his eyes and catching a really pretty blonde girl looking at him from across the restaurant. "She's cute."

Kendall looked at Lena and smiled at her, wanting to compliment how beautiful she looked right there, but deciding against it. Lena pushed her bangs out of her face again and glanced over at the blonde, feeling pretty happy and comfortable. She always felt comfortable around Kendall, and she felt blessed to have a job going so well _and_ new friends that she loved to spend time with.

Lena had always made friends easily, but with the boys, she actually felt like getting out and making them do things with her. They saw plays and went to movies, Kendall was attentive and tolerant enough to go window shopping with her and Jenna, and sometimes they all just hung out and played video games. Jenna was planning a trip to a park to do some hiking and a picnic, but first she had to make sure that James would go for that—she wouldn't admit it, but she really liked James.

"Yeah, she is." Kendall admitted, looking up at the waiter as he came back over, handing them their meals and winking at Lena.

Lena smiled at him and Kendall suddenly found feelings swirling around in his gut. She had never gave him any indication that she thought of him as more than a friend, but the waiter was making him feel jealous. He was going to need to do something about this and soon, and so he just cleared his throat and then drank his milkshake when the waiter glanced at him and then headed away. Kendall looked Lena in the eye when she raised her eyebrows and then laughed.

"I can do better." Lena told Kendall, leaning over the table and whispering it.

Kendall smiled at her. "Yes you can."

"Now go hit on the blonde." Lena said, shrugging when Kendall pointed to his burger. "Let it cool down…go."

Kendall wasn't sure if he wanted to or not, but when Lena told him to go one more time, Kendall decided to go ahead. Lena was pointing him in her direction and he knew that he had to figure out all of his feelings and he couldn't do that simply focusing on Lena and waiting for Lena to see him in a different light. Besides…he had all weekend to try and get Lena to see him for more than just her job.

**Note: The next chapter really gets the ball rolling, so I hope you all come back for more of it! I really like the next chapter, and I hope you guys will like it too. Feedback is always appreciated!**


	3. Kendall Makes a Move

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**This chapter has a couple of important moments in it.**

**Also, if there's anything you guys would like to happen, or other **_**Big Time Rush**_** characters you want to see, let me know—I'm always open to more ideas.**

**WARNINGS: Innuendo, mild language, themes**

**ENJOY!!**

****

Lena smiled brightly at the boys when she picked them up for their gig. She had so much faith in them, and she _knew_ they were going to blow their audition out of the water on Tuesday, and they had. Now she was picking them up to take them to her place for some food and then they had to head to the café where the boys were performing. All they needed was more exposure, and it was _her_ job to get them just that. It wasn't the job that she thought she would get right out of college, _or_ the job she saw herself in when she thought about her future in the past, but she was happy where she was.

"You promised food so…we _are_ going to get food, right?" James asked Lena as he buckled himself in.

Lena nodded and made sure everyone was buckled into her car before she pulled out of the parking lot. "There will most _definitely_ be food. Also, if you want some homework help, I'm here for you. Jenna is off grabbing her friend from the airport, and they'll be around soon. Any other questions?"

"None that I can think of." Kendall said quickly, reaching over to touch the radio.

Kendall was sitting in the passenger seat while the other three boys sat in the back seat of Lena's car, all of them headed to the town house. Lena had been put in charge of the whole event, so if anything went wrong, it was all on her head, and she wasn't sure how stressed she was going to get. She already had a nervous stomach, but to be honest, she was really looking forward to the gig at the café.

Lena drove them to her home for the first time, and then got out after she parked, grabbing her purse and rummaging for her keys. Once she found them, she went to the house and opened it up to the boys, all of them hurrying in, Kendall behind them. Even though he had met the blonde at the restaurant and invited her to the gig and she was showing up, Kendall still couldn't stop thinking about Lena. He just didn't know how to stop the thoughts.

"Try not to break anything!" Lena called out as the boys went to make themselves at home, Lena laughing, Kendall following her into the kitchen.

Kendall leaned on the counter. "So…have we thanked you for this gig yet?"

"You don't have to thank me, Kendall—it was my job and my pleasure." Lena replied, handing Kendall the phone. "Don't go overboard, but you guys can order some pizza…I need to call Jenna and see if she and Angela are safe, and then I need to call my mother because we're all going to be out tonight and Angela's in our care."

Kendall just nodded as Lena smiled brightly and walked out of the room, pulling her cell phone out of her pocket. He knew that her family was really important to her and he really loved that about her, and he suddenly knew he needed to get closure—he had to tell Lena how he felt and see what she would say. It wasn't like she didn't give him the time of day—she just simply didn't know why he hung around her all the time…he just acted like her friend when he wanted to be more than that.

"Where'd Lena go?" Logan asked as Kendall came into the room.

Kendall shrugged at him as James and Carlos turned on the game system. "She had to make some phone calls, but gave us the means to order some pizza."

"Pepperoni!" James called out.

"I'm good with anything with meat!" Carlos agreed with a nod, grabbing a controller.

Logan laughed at them. "Lena and Jenna only eat cheese pizza and chicken pizza, so don't forget to get them something."

"I won't forget." Kendall explained with a small head shake.

Logan smiled at him and nodded, knowing that Kendall was infatuated with Lena without being creepy about it. He had it bad and unlike Carlos and James, Logan thought it was cute, and he was standing behind Kendall no matter what happened. In fact he even had a feeling that Lena had the same kind of feelings for Kendall, but she'd never admit them—she was stubborn, and there was the age difference between them.

"Okay, Jenna and Angela are on their way and I'm about to call my mother. When the pizza gets here, eat quick and are you guys ready? Do we need to stop at the Palm Woods?" Lena asked them, trying to be efficient.

Kendall rested his hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eye. "We're ready, promise—just call your mother, everything is ready."

Lena kissed his cheek and nodded, Kendall blushing and smiling at the brush of her lips against his cheek. He smiled as she thanked him and headed off, Carlos and James shaking their heads as Logan smirked a little. Soon Jenna showed up with her best friend, Angela Craine, and James was suddenly more intent on flirting with Jenna than playing the game, and Logan found himself at a loss for words.

**

"Wow, they're good." Angela said, leaning over to Jenna to talk to her while watching Logan the entire time.

Jenna smiled and nodded, smiling more when James winked at her. "Yeah…yeah they are."

"Is Kendall…singing 'Any Kind of Guy' _to_ Lena?" Angela asked suddenly, taking a moment out of gazing at Logan to check out the entire band. "And is it just me, or is Carlos the best singer of the whole band?"

"Kendall actually does that a lot and it's not just you—Carlos sings like an angel." Jenna said and leaned her head on Angela's shoulder, glancing over at Lena.

Lena was pretty riveted by the performance the boys were doing, and checking out the audience, but she couldn't help but grin at Kendall. He was devoting so much attention to her even though he was making sure to make sure to give the crowd attention, and Lena was happy to be his friendly face. He knew that James picked Jenna out in the crowd and she had told them to make sure to search for friendly faces if they got nervous—Lena liked that Kendall thought of her as a friend…she liked that she helped him to get over his stage fright—if of course Kendall Knight even _got_ stage fright.

"He likes her…does she know?!" Angela asked hurriedly, Jenna tearing her gaze away from James and looking at her. "I mean…she wouldn't date him, would she?"

Jenna shrugged at that thought. "I have _no_ idea what Lena would do about it…I mean it's kind of illegal, Angel."

"Yeah, I know, but…they'd be kind of cute…if that Kim chick wasn't here and hanging on Kendall's every word." Angela said shrugging.

"You'd think she'd realize by now that he's into Lena…I mean his eyes hardly ever leave hers." Jenna told her and then looked back at James, pretending to be bored since she caught him singing to some other attractive girl in the room.

Angela just sighed and then went back to watching Logan, smiling at him and then waiting until the gig was over to go and talk to him. They were all really just waiting around to see how many fans they got, and Lena sipped her coffee as Kim bounded over to Kendall and started to fawn over him with the friends she brought with her. Then Lena got up and headed outside, leaning on a railing outside the building near a table, Jenna making sure she held James' attention.

"I think my favorite song was, 'Halfway There'." Jenna told James, shrugging a little. "Angela was pretty into 'Famous'."

Angela smiled and nodded. "It had a catchy tune."

"Where did Lena go?" Kendall asked them.

"She went outside." Logan piped up, smiling after Kendall as he headed out after Lena, Kim and her friends chatting at a table, not away of his departure yet.

Kendall found Lena leaning on the railing looking at the stars and he leaned on the railing next to her, glancing at her. She'd dressed up a bit that night, leaving her hair down and trying to look casual while still looking professional. A few people had already come to her to ask her about the boys performing for her and she took down numbers and she just needed some air. She looked at Kendall as he scooted closer to her, nudging her a little with his elbow and smiling at her.

"How were we? Be completely honest." Kendall told Lena, smiling at the glisten in her eyes from the moonlight.

Lena laughed brightly. "You guys sounded as amazing as usual."

"Yeah, we were awesome." Kendall agreed smiling when Lena rolled her eyes and pushed on him playfully.

He went to protect himself and grabbed her hands, Lena smiling up at him and Kendall took a step closer. Lena didn't know what was going to happen next, but when Kendall kissed her, she didn't pull back at first. In fact she closed her eyes and he slipped his fingers into her hair, stroking her neck with his thumb. His lips were a little chapped but the kiss was soft and sweet and suddenly she realized what was happening and set her hands on Kendall's chest since he'd let go of her hands, and pushed him off slowly.

"Kendall…we really can't." Lena said, her cheeks flushed.

Kendall swallowed. "I just…you didn't…"

"Kendall this wouldn't be _legal_." Lena told him lamely and then touched her lips, taking a deep breath and then hurrying off, Kendall leaning on the railing and closing his eyes, wishing he'd handled that differently.

**Note: Awww, wasn't that cute?! It was also angsty, but I kinda liked it. What did you guys think? Feedback is always appreciated!**


	4. Space is Defeaning

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I've had a couple people ask why Lena had to be 22—cause I'm 22 and this was based off of a dream I had.**

**That and if you have read any of my other stuff you know how much I **_**love**_** writing angsty/drama stuff.**

**This chapter is pretty fluffy and sets up some fun storylines.**

**WARNINGS: Innuendo, mild language, themes**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

Lena showed up at work like nothing had happened—in her mind everything was going to go back to normal even though it wasn't normal. She and Kendall had _kissed_, and she had _liked_ it…but she _couldn't_ like it, because it was _illegal_. Still, Lena knew that the only reason she was so concerned about what could potentially happen between them was because she liked him…she really did.

Kendall made Lena feel calm—he made her feel _happy_. They did so many things together and he always made her smile and feel like she was part of the band even though she wasn't really. She was just kind of sort of their manager, but really her job consisted of phone calls and appointments and she didn't know what to do. All she knew was that if she avoided the subject neither she _nor_ Kendall would have to feel awkward about it because they wouldn't have to talk about it.

"Hey, Gustavo." Lena said with a wave as she came in that afternoon, the boys still in class for another five or so minutes.

Gustavo looked up at her. "I'm impressed with the PR you've been doing lately, Lena."

"Well I'm just doing my job." Lena said with a shrug. "Can I take the boys to an audition on Friday?"

"They're yours." Gustavo replied with a shrug.

Lena just smiled and headed back to the town house, knowing that Jenna and Angela would find their way back on their own. Jenna wanted to flirt with James, Angela wanted to flirt with Carlos, and Lena didn't want to have to face the boys because she didn't want to have to face Kendall. What annoyed her even more was the butterflies in her stomach that she got every time she saw him…every time she even _thought_ about him.

Shaking the thoughts and feelings off, Lena made some coffee and sat down to watch a movie and take a break. She'd been working pretty hard lately, and so she was just trying to unwind—even though part of her _really_ missed the boys…it was about the time during the day that she would hang out with them and play video games and eat food and crack jokes. Lena pulled her cell phone out and looked at it, but as she looked at Kendall's cell number she just shook her head at herself—she couldn't.

"Mom the school system here is _amazing_ and it would be an easy transfer!" Angela argued as she and Jenna walked in the front door of the town house.

Lena laughed and looked up. "Just in case she sees right through your 'academic wants', let her know that you're more than welcome to move in here, Angel."

"Yeah," Angela replied, covering the mouth piece, "she totally doesn't buy me wanting to 'further my education' here—she guessed it was about a boy right off the bat."

"That's because you can't fool your mother." Jenna told her and rolled her eyes as she set her book bag down, heading into the kitchen for something to eat as Angela started talking to her mother again. "So spill, Lena—why aren't you with the boys today?"

Lena rolled here eyes and paused her movie, heading into the kitchen to lean on the island counter. Not only was she giving Angela space and peace in the living room to argue with her mother, but she felt like she needed to get something off of her chest. Then again she didn't really want to talk about kissing Kendall—she didn't want to accidentally let it spill that she _enjoyed_ kissing Kendall. There it was again: she _liked_ Kendall…if she could be she wanted to _be with_ Kendall.

"I think I'm just in the mood to hang out with the girls instead is all." Lena said with a shrug, pouring herself some more coffee. "Would you rather spend some time just with Angela?"

Jenna laughed and shook her head. "No, it's not that. Though, uh…she and I are going to go hang out with the boys tonight…you in?"

"Nah, I'm gonna watch some _**Willy Wonka**_ and then go to bed early—I'm boring tonight." Lena told her with a small laugh.

"Good news! She said I could move in!" Angela exclaimed as she walked into the kitchen, and the three smiled and nodded.

It was going to be nice for Jenna to have her best friend around all the time, but on the other hand Lena knew that with Angela moving in she was going to have to get herself a new best friend. She hadn't talked to hers in a while and since she felt like being around the boys was awkward, she knew that she couldn't just hang out directly with them. This was the beginning of a new little adventure and Lena was going to have to figure out how she was going to survive it.

xx

"So we figured video games…not so much today." Logan explained with a shrug. "Angela isn't really into them, and Jenna only likes playing them with Lena so…we decided to just find something else to do—movies we're thinking."

Kendall nodded at him. "Yeah…that sounds fine to me. Is uh...is Lena coming over to watch movies too?"

"Jenna says that Lena is calling it an early night." Logan explained as he shook his head. "What _exactly_ happened between you two? Lena's been practically avoiding all four of us and you've been in a funk—talk to me."

"I just…I kissed her." Kendall admitted.

He had honestly thought about just ignoring the _entire_ situation but Logan was right—he _had_ been in a funk since it happened. Kendall just couldn't get over the fact that Lena had _liked_ the kiss…that she had _kissed him back_. Was it too much to ask for that she _talk_ to him about it? It wasn't like Kendall was going to be 17 forever and if Lena was just willing to wait until he was legal then they'd have a shot.

"Kendall! Well no _wonder_ she's avoiding us!" Logan said shaking his head and then resting his hand on Kendall's shoulder. "You can't expect her to take this _well_—I mean she's freshly graduated…from _college_, Kendall."

Kendall nodded. "Yeah, I know that I just…didn't think she'd stop being my friend."

Logan nodded as well as Kendall walked away from him, deciding to keep this to himself because Kendall didn't need this. He didn't need to have anyone bringing it up, and he didn't need to be losing his friend. At first Logan wanted to go to Lena and tell her to get her act together and _face_ what was happening, but on the other hand he figured this situation was hard for her too…and he didn't know _what_ to do.

"She'll come around she's just needs some time to think everything over." Logan told Kendall with a shrug. "I need to go out and get some snacks for when Angela and Jenna get here so…"

Kendall just nodded. "Yeah, I'm going to stay here and do some homework."

"You sure about that?" Logan asked, really wanting to help his friend out.

"I'm sure." Kendall replied with a nod.

He walked off before Logan could do anything about it and so he just nodded and went to go get some snacks as Lena snuggled her pillow, lying on the couch. _**Willy Wonka**_ was one of Lena's favorite movies, but for some reason even lying there watching Gene Wilder with her favorite blanket and her fluffy pillow just wasn't the same—she kept thinking about Kendall. She kept thinking about how sweet his was, what a great friend he was, how much she enjoyed the kiss…she was pretty sure she wasn't going to be able to get over this and she wasn't sure she _wanted_ to get over it.

"Hold your breath; make a wish; count to three. Come with me, and you'll be, in a world of pure imagination." Lena sang with Willy Wonka, smiling a little and continuing to sing. "Take a look, and you'll see, into your imagination. We'll begin with a spin, travelling in the world of my creation. What we'll see will defy explanation. If you want to view paradise, simply look around and view it. Anything you want to, do it. Wanna change the world? There's nothing…to it. There is no life I know, to compare with pure imagination. Living there you'll be free, if you truly wish to be. If you want to view paradise, simply look around and view it. Anything you want to, do it. Wanna change the world? There's nothing to it. There is no life I know, to compare with pure imagination. Living there you'll be free…if you truly wish to be."

Lena couldn't help but just smile at the simple beauty of the song and then she sat up a little and she hugged her pillow to her, reaching out for a Reese's bar. What if it was all just as simple as Willy Wonka made it seem? Maybe all she needed to do was talk to Kendall about it—explain to him that she liked him but that they couldn't do this right then…they had to wait. Waiting…they could just wait! Kendall wasn't going to be 17 forever! It was like the answer had simply been staring her in the face the whole time!

"I need to think on this so I don't do anything rash." Lena told herself with a nod. "Giant gummy bears! Now I need gummy bears…"

Lena just smiled to herself and reached for her bag of gummy bears, completely and utterly prepared. Whenever she and Jenna watched _**Willy Wonka**_, they were _always_ prepared with candy choices because t was just that kind of movie—it made you hungry. So she sat there and she watched the movie, for once since Kendall had kissed her, not thinking about him at all…and that put her at ease.

**Note: All right there you go! Originally this chapter was going to go a **_**completely**_** different way, but oh well. I like where it's going and I hope you guys do too! Feedback is always appreciated!**


	5. Truth Outs and Homework

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Okay, this chapter is chock-full of fluff, tension, and some bonding moments…so expect some comedy, with a tiny side of angsty.**

**WARNINGS: Innuendo, mild language, themes**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

Lena woke up early the next morning and took a deep breath, smiling a little and then getting dressed. She made sure to turn her alarm off since she'd gotten up before it, and grabbed herself a coffee, heading over to Kendall's. Lena understood that she was going to have to have a little chat with Kendall's mother and she didn't want that…she didn't want to deal with something that awkward. Wait a minute—what was she going to say? She couldn't just march right in and lay this out in the open with his _mother_ there…shouldn't she know better than this?

"I got it, I—hi!" Kendall said as he answered the door, his eyes lighting up when he saw Lena standing on the other side of the door with a small smile on her face. "I'll be right back, Mom."

Kendall just grabbed his coat and headed out of the door, closing it behind him and looking at her fondly. Yeah, he had been pretty mad that she had just cut him out, but Logan had made him understand that it wasn't _him_…it was just that the situation was hard to deal with for her and Kendall wanted to make her feel better about it. He didn't want Lena to feel awkward about _anything_, and he knew that this way, he could make her feel more comfortable since she was actually making an effort to see him now.

"Whatever it is that we end up talking about…can you promise me that you'll let me go first?" Lena asked him slowly as they headed out of the hotel.

Kendall nodded and smiled a little brighter, knowing that no matter what came from this, at least she was trying. He wanted to make her understand that he understood _why_ it was so awkward for her, and he wanted to tell her that he still liked her—that he was willing to wait until he was 18 if _she_ was willing to wait. If not, he understood and he didn't want it to stand in the way of their friendship because he really and truly would rather have her in his life as a friend, than not have her in his life at all.

"I suggest the park." Kendall said as they made it out near the pool. "And hey…where are Jenna and Angela?"

Lena laughed a little. "Getting some sleep—apparently you guys are all coming tonight to do a homework pow-wow. Were you trying to trap me into having to deal with you?"

"Of course." Kendall joked back glad her tone had been a playful one.

He had missed this—he had missed being able to just joke around with her and hang out with her and feel this _calm_. She had honestly missed it too, and there was no way that she wanted to give this up…and if Kendall would have her, she was willing to wait until he was legal to give this a shot between them. Lena felt like they both owed it to each other to try this out, and as long as Kendall was on board with it, then neither of them would ever have to wonder "what if".

Lena glanced at Kendall as they sat on a bench in the deserted park. "I was watching Willy Wonka last night."

"Your second favorite movie." Kendall told her with a smile.

Lena laughed a little as he did and nodded. "Yeah…my second favorite movie. Well, I was watching it and I realized that I didn't want to miss out on this. I've so weird because I really and truly want this between us and I can't have it because you're 17, but you're not going to be 17 forever, Kendall."

Kendall smiled and set his hands on hers which made her pause. "I'm really glad that you said that, Lena."

"You didn't let me finish." Lena explained slowly, swallowing and blushing a little as he held her hands, her coffee cup on the seat between them, his thumbs running along her hands. "I'm willing to wait if you are…when is your birthday?"

Kendall made a face and then looked Lena in the eyes. "7 months."

"I have to wait _that_ long?" Lena burst out and then she blushed more as Kendall laughed heartily.

He really was _incredibly _glad that she liked him so much and that she really wanted to be with him. It was _so_ much more than he had hoped for, but it was everything that he had _wished_ for and he was kind of warmed by her eagerness. She was incredibly cute when she was all flushed with embarrassment, and he reached up to cup her face, stroking her hair and loving that she bit her lip.

"I missed you so much, Lena." Kendall told her.

Lena smiled at him and nodded as she made eye contact with him. "I missed you too, Kendall…_so_ much."

xx

"I kind of get the feeling that the two of them are made up." Jenna said as she glanced at Kendall that late afternoon.

He had this giant grin on his face and though he and Lena didn't take the time out to look at each other for _too_ long, Jenna was catching on. She had a feeling that her sister was into him and she didn't mind—she liked Kendall—but at the same time she was worried about what this would do for Lena's 'career'. Surely even when it was legal and Lena and Kendall potentially tried something, Gustavo was _not_ going to permit them to date—what would that say about the record label? What kind of publicity would _that_ be?

"Were they even fighting?" Angela asked as she looked away from Logan for just a moment.

Ever since the boys had arrived to do homework with the girls, there hadn't really been the burning need to do homework. James was stealing glances at Jenna every moment he got, and Jenna couldn't stop watching Kendall and Lena to try and figure out what was going on…she just knew her sister had a crush, and she was pretty sure Kendall felt the same way about Lena. Add in that Carlos was hungry and therefore distracted, and that Angela was really only focused on Logan and you had a problem—hormones were trumping English and Math assignments.

"I feel like I'm the only one studying." Logan said dismally as he grabbed a soda from the kitchen, leaning on the counter next to Lena who was at that moment looking over some schedules for the boys she'd have to run by Gustavo.

Lena glanced at him. "Jenna has her face on like she's thinking about something too hard, and Angela probably just doesn't want you to know that math frustrates her…maybe you should offer to tutor her."

"Really? I do kind of _love_ math." Logan said nodding.

"I'm burning this book!" Angela exclaimed suddenly, marching into the kitchen with her Calculus textbook in one hand and her homework in the other, slamming her homework down on the counter. "Check that for me—I need to find some matches."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Logan told her, standing up immediately and heading for her. "You can't just burn a textbook! That's defacing school property and you have to pay for it. Besides…you have to use it later on."

Angela looked at him like she was _completely_ torn and at a loss of what to do—listen to Logan, the boy she had a _major_ crush on, or burn the bane of her existence. She definitely wanted to burn the book because she felt like it would solve her problems, but Logan didn't want her to…so what was she supposed to do? Burn the book…or listen to the smart, cute boy in the band?

"I don't think you're hot enough to stop me from burning this textbook." Angela told him finally, nodding and going to find some matches. "Matches, Lena?"

Logan took the textbook from her. "How about I just look over your homework and start tutoring you? We can get through it together."

"Yeah—Logan _loves_ math." Lena pointed out and smiled a little to herself.

Lena thought it was adorable that everyone seemed to have someone even though the only people who had really talked about it were her and Kendall. James and Jenna obviously were into each other, but neither of them knew what to say about it. As for Logan and Angela…neither of them had said anything to each other and Lena wasn't even sure that Logan knew what was going on there—he didn't even seem to notice that Angela had called him 'hot'.

"I'm tutoring you, end of story." Logan told Angela simply, shrugging and heading for the counter to look over her homework.

Angela blinked after him, blushing a bit. "No…no fire?"

"Definitely no fire." Lena said with a laugh and then turned to the others in the living room. "Anyone else need some homework help?"

"Actually, I need to talk to you really quick, Lena." Jenna told her sister, jumping up and taking her sister by the arm, dragging her outside. "So what's up? You were avoiding them and then suddenly you really wanted to have them over to do homework and spend time with them."

Lena shrugged at her. "What? I just wanted to be alone before…is that so bad?"

Jenna rolled her eyes and then sighed loudly and went back into the house, knowing that something was up but not knowing how to get her information. It was pretty hard to get things out of Lena when Lena didn't want to talk and Jenna had learned at an early age not to push her. So she just sat on the couch with the boys and smiled at James, James glad to have her attention back on him.

If there was one thing that Jenna had noticed, it was that James liked attention and to a certain extent she could do that. On the other hand, if they ever started dating and James couldn't focus attention on _her_ as well, it would never work out between them. Jenna didn't mind not being fawned over _all_ the time, but she had to be fawned over a _little_ bit—pretty much _every_ girl had to be. Attention was just something that females sought, and soon, Jenna hoped to be able to explain to James that dating was an option.

"You know it's not that you're bad at this." Logan told Angela softly.

Angela sighed loudly and looked at him. "I'm not good at it either."

"That's what _I'm_ here for." Logan reminded her with a smile and then he pointed to a problem and looked at Lena as she looked at where he was pointing. "How would you approach _this_ problem?"

"Balance the equation?" Angela asked him slowly.

It wasn't that she didn't know what she was doing, it was that she wasn't very confident about what to do. She understood in class but when it came to homework she just didn't get it and she didn't know why. However, if she was able to keep Logan around for a little while, maybe things would all work out in her favor—she'd get to spend time with Logan _and_ she'd pass her Calculus class.

"You have to write a research paper?" Carlos asked Jenna.

Jenna nodded as she made a face. "Yeah, and I am _not_ looking forward to it."

"I'm not either." James admitted, Kendall reaching for a finger sandwich and biting into it, James rolling his eyes at him.

"Hey did you guys know you have a dance coming up?" Lena asked as she looked over the schedules she had again.

Kendall swallowed—he knew that he could never just come out and ask Lena to the dance, but he wanted to spend time with her. It was in a couple of months, but he had a feeling that everyone would have a date except for him. And what was he supposed to do in the meantime? What was he supposed to do while he and Lena waited for him to turn eighteen? What was _Lena _going to do?

**Note: There you have it! Another chapter! The next chapter will be pretty fun, and focuses a lot around Jenna and Angela, with of course some Lena…and a little bit more drama because a twist is coming. Feedback is always appreciated!**


	6. What About The Dance?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**This chapter is focusing on Jenna, Angela and new character to help me to give Carlos some more 'screen time'…you're also going to see Jo even though I don't particularly like Jo to be perfectly honest and it's not because she's with Kendall either—she just annoys me.**

**I've set up a lot, and now I have to kind of embellish storylines and then add in some more so it continues to move forward.**

**WARNINGS: Innuendo, mild language, themes**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

Jenna got up early the next morning and went to the other bed in the room and ripped the covers off of Angela. Angela made a face and hit Jenna with her pillow, Lena downstairs laughing loudly as she heard the yelling erupt from the room. Their alarm clocks had gone off but Angela didn't want to get up and go to school—why did she have to get up? It was _really_ early and she wasn't sure about being up and about right then.

"Get away, Jenna!" Angela said, hitting her with the pillow again.

Jenna made a face. "You hit me one more time, Angel, and I'm beaning you with my slipper!"

"You're a bitch!" Angela told her, getting up and groaning. "It's too early!"

"The boys are meeting us before class." Jenna said with a sigh.

Angela shot up out of the bed. "I'm getting ready to go to class."

Jenna rolled her eyes at her best friend and went to go to get her stuff together, Angela getting ready to go too. Lena had made them breakfast and was sipping her coffee when the two came down the stairs, glad that they were getting along and able to live together. She also kind of missed Kendall already but she'd get to see him after school—they had rehearsal.

"So…do you think that James will ask you out?" Angela asked Jenna as they settled down at the island counter, Lena looking through her day planner.

Jenna shrugged. "Maybe—I'll honestly say 'yes' no matter how he asks me out too. It's really about time if you ask me. I've been sending all of the right signals and life is too short."

"Weird dream?" Angela asked, knowing that was the only explanation for Jenna's sudden profound statement.

"Weird dream." Jenna replied with a nod. "So are you driving us to school?"

"Whenever you're ready." Lena responded with a nod, getting up and filling a thermos with coffee and going to grab her purse.

The carried was pretty silent other than the, for fun off-key singing in the car. When they pulled up to the roundabout, a rather bubbly brunette bounded over to them. She had a backpack on and her hair was pulled back, a stylish jacket on. Lena smiled at her, having a feeling as to who she was, but waiting for the formally introductions to be made.

"Jenna!" The girl exclaimed jubilantly.

Jenna smiled at him. "Amy! Guys, this is Amelia Hart. Amy? This is my sister, Lena, and my best friend, Angela."

"Hey!" Amy said again. "I've heard a lot about you two."

"And vice versa." Lena responded happily. "Now have fun and I'll see all of you after school?"

The three girls nodded at her and she smiled and drove off, Angela started to engage Amy in conversation. Amy hadn't met Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan yet but she'd heard about them and was looking forward to meeting them. She and Jenna had met when Jenna had started school and they'd become fast friends—they already shared a _lot_ of secrets.

"So a dance, huh?" Amy asked Angela. "Isn't that going to be awkward with all those wannabe famous people?"

Angela shrugged. "I don't think so. It'll be fun to hang out with the boys…if they ask us to go with them anyway."

"Well, I guess you can hope." Amy said with a smile. "I hope that works out for you two."

"You know…Kendall and Carlos are still open." Angela told Amy.

Jenna scoffed. "I don't think that Kendall is up for grabs."

"Why would you say that?" Angela asked her. "Does he have a girlfriend I don't know about? When did that happen?"

"I just think that he and Lena are into each other." Jenna replied with a soft shrug.

Angela raised her eyebrows and tried to comprehend what Jenna had just said, while crunching the age difference in her head, deciding to shake it off. The three girls spent the majority of the day together, Angela getting over being lied to about the boys meeting them. Jenna had opted to go to a regular public school because she didn't want to be singled out with other people looking to make it in LA, and she'd met Amy—that meant that she'd made the right choice. Besides, she knew that time away from the boys made their hearts grow fonder.

"I actually really like this school…even if the boys aren't here." Angela said with a smile. "Are we having a homework pow-wow tonight?"

Jenna laughed and shook her head. "No—we're going to play some video and card games. Lena wants to hang out with all of us since it's a Friday."

"I hear that next week, her friend Darcy is coming up." Amy told Angela with a shrug. "She'll prolly choose sometime tonight to drop _that_ bomb on the boys."

"Yeah…Lena will prolly ditch the boys a _lot_ for Darcy—they hardly _ever_ get to see each other and they're best friends." Jenna explained with a small shrug. "Come on—let's get through this last period and then head on home."

The girls agreed as Jenna closed her locker and took a deep breath, heading to their last class of the day. Angela was pretty happy with her new school and Jenna was glad to have her friends with her, hoping that Lena would be happier when Darcy showed up. It was just a matter of time before they all were bonded…it was just a matter of time before they all knew.

xx

"Amy's acclimating nicely to the group." Kendall told Lena as he brought her a drink from inside.

Lena looked at him and smiled. "I was hoping she would. You guys still playing Halo with her?"

"Carlos and Logan are—Jenna and James are playing cards and hitting on each other." Kendall explained with a laugh.

Lena laughed too and nodded as she took the drink from him, smiling as his fingertips brushed against hers. They were outside and no one was paying any attention, but at the same time Lena knew it wasn't the time…no matter how badly she wanted to kiss him. He stepped close to her and they looked out over the deck, looking down at the backyard before looking at each other and Lena caved. She went in for the kill and kissed him swiftly, wishing the kiss could be longer, but it couldn't.

"Thank you." She said with a smile.

Kendall smiled and nodded. "I really wish we didn't have to hide this."

"Someone wants to kiss me as much as I want to kiss them?" Lena asked him with a soft laugh. "Sooner or later we'll be able to put this out in the open. So…what are you going to do for the dance?"

"I don't think I'm going." Kendall replied with a shrug. "I can't take you."

Lena blushed and rested her hand on his. "That's sweet, Kendall but you have to go—the band is playing."

"Yeah, but I don't have to have a date." Kendall told her, running his thumb along her hand. "I wish you could go with me."

"I wish I could too…anyone you could go with just to put up the façade that you have someone to go with?" Lena asked, _hating_ that she had even suggested it.

Kendall shrugged his shoulders. "There's a girl named Jo who recently moved to the Palm Woods…but I don't want to lead her on—I hardly know her."

Lena nodded and then held Kendall's hand a little tighter, sipping her soda and smiling a little to herself. Kendall was such a sweetheart and she was glad that someone like him was interested in her when she was interested in him, but she really wanted this age thing out of the way. The second he was 18 she was going to kiss him so hard his head spun…that was her plan anyway.

"I want you to just have fun at the dance, all right?" Lena asked him with a shrug, taking a step closer to him. "Don't let me stand in your way."

Kendall smiled and kissed Lena softly, pulling back and shrugging too. "You aren't ever in my way, Lena."

"This can't be a habit." Lena said with a laugh, setting her soda on the outside table and taking his other hand with her now free one. "If the record company finds out we're screwed. My job isn't to fraternize with and distract the band."

"Yeah, but it's all right." Kendall told her as he leaned in. "I can pretend I'm not distracted."

"Oh, I'm just not distracting enough that you can just pretend it all away?" Lena teased, kissing Kendall when he chuckled.

Kendall shook his head. "That's not what I said—I'm just a good actor."

"Oh, of course you are." Lena replied laughing.

Kendall laughed too and they both were rather fond of the closeness and the fun they were able to have together right then. They had to go in and mingle with the rest of them and so they did just that, making sure that no one would get suspicious. Logan was already pretty certain they were just trying to have some time alone and didn't want to press the issue, playing Halo with Carlos, Amy and Angela.

"Okay, Jenna, I think it's time to stop playing games—go to the dance with me." James told her.

Jenna turned to face him as she grabbed a chip out of the chip bowl, looking at him with her eyebrows raised. Kendall shut the door to the deck and locked it, laughing a little bit and heading over to play Halo as Lena went to put her cup in the kitchen, finishing off the soda. James just flashed her a smile, assuming it would work until Jenna burst out laughing and shook her head.

"Yeah, no." Jenna replied shaking her head. "That's not how you ask a girl to a dance."

James nodded slowly. "I'm kind of broke right now…"

"I didn't say you had to _buy_ me things." Jenna responded, looking over at the TV.

"Hop on, Carlos." Amy told him as she drove around on a Mongoose.

"How come they're winning?" Angela asked in a huff. "I'm better than she is and just cause Carlos is better than you…"

Angela trailed off and thrust the controller at Kendall, Amy and Carlos both protesting. The scale was now tipped in Kendall's team's favor and Amy was still trying to get used to playing with the boys—they were a lot better than she was. She had hoped that Jenna and/or Lena were playing too just so she'd have people worse than her…so far only Angela was and that was only 50% of the time—they were actually pretty evenly matched.

"Okay, well then…do you want to go to the dance with me?" James asked Jenna, trying to get her attention back.

Jenna looked at him. "Of course I do, but that's the wrong question to ask."

"Will you go to the dance with me?" James asked her.

"No…but I'll let you have the satisfaction of _escorting_ me to the dance." Jenna replied with a smile and then she took James' hand. "Since it took us this long to get here, _I'm_ going to ask _you_ out on a _real_ date."

Lena smiled at them. "About time, guys."

"Actually, speaking of the dance…wanna go Amy?" Carlos asked her as their mini game ended—Kendall's team had won.

Amy looked at him. "At your school with the crazy people who want to be famous? Um…sure, I guess. You're nice enough. You are asking me to go with you, right?"

"Yeah." Carlos told her with a laugh. "I think it'll be fun and it's not for a whole month so we still have time to get to know each other better."

"Um…yeah." Amy said with a smile.

"And on that note…Lena? Deathmatch?" Kendall asked her.

Lena smiled at him and nodded. "Yeah, sounds like fun—hold that thought."

The phone had rung and Lena went to answer it as Angela just sat there—suddenly two out of four of the band members had asked people out and Logan hadn't spoken up once. Amy had only _just_ met the boys and Carlos had asked her so what was Logan waiting for? Why wasn't Angela being asked to the dance? Hadn't she sent the right signs? Maybe she wasn't trying hard enough. Then there was Lena who had paused…her uncle was calling…hello, Griffin.

**Note: There you have it! Sorry it's on the short side, but this is how this chapter came out and the next chapter is a lot of fun and should be up soon! Feedback is always appreciated!**


	7. Preparations and Happy Campers

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Okay, so this chapter has a **_**lot**_** of fluff, but there's also a little angst and it ends with a cliffhanger.**

**Dedicated to my darling Nikole, without whom I would have no inspiration for Angela.**

**WARNINGS: Innuendo, mild language, themes**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

Angela couldn't help but be annoyed for the next two weeks about Logan _still_ not having asked her to the dance. Amy and Carlos seemed to be friends now, though she wasn't sure how romantic the feelings were that they had for each other yet, Jenna and James were going on their first date that night, and Kendall and Lena seemed super happy those days even though Angela still wasn't convinced they were into each other. Then there was Jo…Jo who was new to Palm Woods and most definitely had a thing for Kendall.

"What exactly is going on in that head of yours?" Jenna asked Angela as she sat down next to her for lunch.

Angela took a deep breath. "I think that Jo and Kendall are going to start dating, you and James are going to become an item, Carlos and Amy are going to decide they want to be more than friends, and I'm going to be alone…_that's_ what's going on in this head of mine, Jenna."

"You're a drama queen, and not always in a good way." Jenna remarked, taking a deep breath. "Logan just isn't used to asking girls out—James told me that he's into you, so stop freaking out, okay?"

"Wait a second…James said that? Like those were his _exact_ words?" Angela asked Jenna suddenly.

"Way to go from depressed and crazy to totally peppy in 2.5 seconds." Jenna replied with a laugh and then she nodded. "Yeah—James said that Logan is into you."

Angela nodded slowly and then suddenly the pep was gone. "But Logan himself didn't _tell_ James that…did he?"

"Well…okay, no, not exactly, but James is incredibly—okay, he's _not_ incredibly perceptive, but I am, and I am _convinced_ that Logan is into you." Jenna said as she opened up her packed lunch.

"Riiight…like how you're _convinced_ that Lena and Kendall are into each other?" Angela asked Jenna with her eyebrows raised.

Jenna rolled her eyes and bit into her sandwich, not willing to have this conversation again with Angela. Angela was pretty certain that Jenna was out of her mind thinking that Lena's and Kendall's glances at each other were more than just friendly looks, but Jenna didn't care that she did. Jenna knew her sister better than her sister knew herself and she knew that the sisterly observation was vice versa as well, and the looks that Lena gave Kendall—even at side glance—were those of romantic interest.

"Whatever, Angel. If you want to mope, then go ahead and mope around for all I care." Jenna told her, handing her a pudding cup.

Angela smiled at her. "Thanks, Jenna."

"I'm always here for you." Jenna responded with a smile, and then the two looked up and smiled some more as Amy joined the table.

"Halo with the boys tonight?" Amy asked them.

"Yeah…after their band practice." Jenna told her.

xx

Lena had been distracted for the last two weeks and everyone could tell. After the phone call with her uncle, she'd been trying to stay focused on work, but Kendall made it almost impossible whenever he brought her gifts under the radar and called her after his mother went to bed. Lena knew that Kendall's younger sister, Katie, was catching on, but until Katie did, Lena had absolutely nothing to worry about…except her uncle coming to visit that afternoon to check on the band he'd invested so much money in.

"We've got like two minutes before everyone else gets here." Kendall said as he walked into Lena's small office inside Rocque Records and shut the door behind him. "Logan can only be entertaining for so long before the guys get suspicious."

Lena smiled as she made her way over to him. "You know, you should probably be focusing on the band today."

"Because of Griffin?" Kendall asked, wrapping his arms around Lena's waist. "You never did tell me why he called."

"That's not important." Lena replied, kissing him gently to try and persuade him to pick a new topic of discussion, or to just stop talking in general. "We only have like a minute before everyone shows up in here."

Kendall chuckled at the prospect, kissing Lena softly and running his fingers through her ponytail before they could hear the loud clatter. Carlos, Logan and James were on their way to Lena's office, so she kissed Kendall's lips swiftly and then pulled back, sitting in her office chair as the boys opened up the door. James filed in first, followed by Logan and then Carlos, Kelly entering soon there after before any questions could be asked.

"Gustavo's ready to start practice." Kelly informed them. "Are Jenna, Angela and Amy showing today?"

Lena smiled at her. "Yeah, but this time I'll keep them occupied here until you're done."

"Actually, for once, Gustavo wants in the recording studio—they're doing a love song, so why not sing to actual girls?" Kelly said with a shrug.

"Oh…well, okay then." Lena responded, standing up and grabbing her jacket. "They're joining a club today, so I should leave in ten minutes…is twenty minutes good? We can be back by then to be an audience for the boys."

"That's perfect." Kelly said merrily, leading the boys out.

Lena took a glance at Kendall and then hurried out of the building, going to the public school and picking up the girls. She explained the situation to them and they seemed pretty ecstatic, even though Amy seemed a little worried about it all. Amy was worried that she and Carlos hadn't known each other very long, and singing a love song to her seemed like a weird step in their friendship. At the same time, she knew it was business, so she was sucking it up and trying to deal.

"Absolutely _no_ talking, all right?" Lena reminded them.

The girls nodded and headed into the studio, smiling at the boys, Gustavo surprised they were so quiet. He expected them to at least chat a little amongst themselves, but they all just sat there and smiled at the boys, the boys singing right to them. It was in that moment, that Jenna saw the looks between Lena and Kendall that she had been looking for, and she smiled a little, shaking her head and focusing on James.

xx

"Oh my God, you have _got_ to stop freaking out!" Angela told Jenna with a laugh that night. "It's just a date with James."

Jenna shot her a look. "Just a date? _Just_ a date? This is _James_ we're talking about! What if we have a really hot waitress? What if my hair doesn't look as amazing as his?"

"My baby sister is all freaking out about boys and it's adorable." Lena said, holding up her hands and catching the shoe that was thrown at her head by Jenna. "Your hair looks gorgeous, the outfit is perfect, and you're going to be fine."

"Thanks, Lena." Jenna managed, smiling a little.

She took in a shaky breath and then left the room, only to come back in a couple moments later to tell Angela that Logan was at the door for her. Angela was confused and went to answer the door as well, finding Logan standing there with flowers and a smile on his face. He was shaking a bit, so Lena could tell that he was nervous, and honestly she thought it was incredibly cute.

"I'm not good at this, Angela, so I apologize in advance for making you wait this long." Logan said, looking at Jenna. "I'm also sorry I'm doing this on the night of your first date with James."

"No, it's totally fine." Jenna replied with a grin. "Continue."

Logan nodded and looked back at Angela, handing her the flowers. "I would really like it if you considered going to the dance with me, Angela."

"Of course I'll go to the dance with you, Logan!" Angela answered, throwing her arms around him and then laughing a little when James knocked on the doorframe of the open door.

"Am I late?" James asked, holding out a flower picked from the front yard.

Luckily for James, Jenna appreciated the thought and put it into water as Logan took his leave to go home and do homework, and Lena waved to Jenna and James. He knew to get her home in a reasonable amount of time, and Lena settled down to a movie and smiled when her phone rang—Kendall. He was making it a point to go outside and call her every once in a while, and Lena always got excited when he called.

"Well, hello. Nice band practice today." Lena said smiling.

Kendall chuckled. "I thought you'd enjoy it. So did Logan actually show up?"

"Yeah, with a bouquet of flowers. Angela is up with them in her room doing her homework right now." Lena told him, pausing her movie. "So how is your homework going?"

"It's going just fine, but that's not why I called." Kendall admitted, taking a deep breath. "I want you to chaperone the dance. That way I can still see you and we can maybe, coordinate colors."

Lena blushed a little, smiling. "Really? Well I was already going to chaperone but I know you know I was thinking against it because I wanted to give the girls space, but…I want to see you too. Okay…yeah, I'd like to do that. Shoot, hold on…oh, no—Griffin is on the other line…I'm going to have to call you back, Kendall."

**Note: Okay so there was a lot of fluff and Griffin called again—he's a big part of the next chapter. The dance comes chapter after next, so get ready for it. Feedback is always appreciated!**


	8. Calm Before the Storm

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**This chapter has a some Griffin in it, and the next chapter will be the dance.**

**There's also a bit of Mercedes in it and some family bonding as well as a cliffhanger.**

**This is kind of short, but another chapter will be up tomorrow sometime.**

**WARNINGS: Innuendo, mild language, themes**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

Lena wasn't that worried about Mercedes showing up, and she definitely enjoyed the fact that everyone was going to get to spend time together right now. Angela had been feeling a bit homesick and she felt like maybe Mercedes would help because Angela, Mercedes and Jenna used to spend time together a lot. Besides…knowing where Mercedes was, was going to make it easier for Lena to talk to her uncle.

It wasn't that Lena didn't get along with her uncle—she did—it was just that from an early age, Lena wanted to get along on her own. She wanted to do things the way that _she_ wanted to do them, and she didn't want people to associate her with her rich uncle and just _hand_ things to her. Lena wanted to get things done on her own time in her own way…she wanted to be able to be proud of herself and her hard work.

"You're doing quite well here, Lena," Griffin told her as he stood in her office.

Lena nodded slowly. "Yeah, I like to think so."

"You'd have more opportunities open up to you if you let me tell Gustavo you're my niece." Griffin said, sighing when Lena shook her head quickly. "Why are you so stubborn?"

"As much as I love that you want to show me off and rub me in peoples' faces, please don't, Uncle Griffin." Lena begged him, standing up and moving from her desk. "I like where I am and I like knowing that I got here all on my own."

"What's going on in here?" Kelly asked as she opened up the door and saw Griffin standing there. "Is something wrong?"

Griffin turned to her. "No, nothing is wrong—in fact she's my favorite. She's a keeper."

Lena gave Griffin a look, but then she shot him a smile when Kelly shot _her_ a look. No one knew that Griffin was Lena's uncle so as far as Kelly was concerned, Lena wasn't allowed to be making faces at him. He _owned_ her…so she had to show him some respect and if she wanted to keep up the façade, Lena was going to have to act like he was simply her boss and nothing more.

"Thank you," Lena told him sincerely. "I appreciate the vote of confidence."

Griffin nodded slowly. "In fact she should get a raise."

"Done," Kelly said, a giant smile on her face.

"That's really not necessary!" Lena told her uncle, she and Griffin making eye contact. "I get by on my regular salary."

Lena _hated_ that her uncle was doing this to her, but at the same time she knew she couldn't argue about it right now. At least she was here and the girls were with Mercedes having a day out of it—she could cope. Still, after hours, Griffin was her uncle and he was going to be getting a rather stern talking to about this raise nonsense.

"Why don't you just buy the whole store?" Angela groaned, putting her head in her hands as Jenna filed her nails, Mercedes trying on the ninetieth outfit since they'd gotten to the mall. "I'm sick and tired of giving you opinions on all of this. Lets go do something else."

Jenna nodded in agreement. "I want to go eat food, or something fun like that. This was fun maybe an hour ago, but now I'm bored."

"You know, I could pay someone to take your place," Mercedes told the two girls.

"Okay, then done." Jenna responded, standing up. "Pay someone else to tell you what they think of the outfits you're wearing. We're off to get food."

"How come you still don't like me?" Mercedes asked her.

Jenna laughed a bit. "Mer, I love you, but this is boring and you know how I get when I get super bored."

Mercedes sighed loudly and nodded, dumping her clothes on the fitting room lady and then heading with her cousin and her friend to the food court. While the young girl liked to be in control, she knew to relinquish it to Jenna or feel Jenna's wrath and she wanted to have a pleasant visit. That prospect was brought into better focus when she saw the boys show up, her eyes zeroing in on Kendall.

"If you're looking at my boyfriend, don't you dare," Jenna warned her. "James!"

James beamed and walked over to her, kissing her gently and then wrapping an arm around her as Logan made his way over to Angela with a smile on his face. He and Angela had been trying to make it to a more comfortable place with each other and Mercedes felt like she could hit on Carlos or Kendall and not piss a single person off. At the same time…she didn't know just how wrong that she was.

xx

"I don't understand why you don't just tell everyone," Griffin told Lena sighing.

Lena rubbed her temples as they sat in her living room at the town house. "Because I don't want to make my way with your name. As much as I love you and I love this family, I want to make it on my own, okay? I want everyone to know that I did it because I could, not because being your niece made all of my decisions for me."

"I get that, I just…I'm worried about you sometimes." Griffin admitted as he finished off his coffee and stood up. "Keep up the good work and let Mercedes spend a night or two, will you? The girl needs some girl time."

"Yeah, I can do that," Lena said smiling and giving her uncle a hug. "Call Mom would you? She wants to talk to her older brother."

Griffin nodded and headed out, Lena cleaning a bit before the boys and Mercedes, Angela and Jenna got there, Amy there now too. Lena immediately started to make snacks, but watching Mercedes hit on Kendall was irking her…and she couldn't do a thing about it. She was determined to make him her boyfriend and have him take her to the dance since the others were taking the girls and one look from Jenna always silenced Mercedes on the matter. Still, all in all, it seemed like a pretty good day and when Mercedes was told she got to spend the night, Lena offered to drive the boys home.

Kendall was so excited to accept that the boys thought that something might be up, but Mercedes _had _been pretty clingy and they wanted rid of her. So they let Lena drive them home and then Kendall decided that he needed to run to the store and Lena reluctantly agreed. Actually, Lena wanted to—desperately—but she had to make it look like she didn't and Kendall was happy about that. Right now, they wanted to spend some time together alone and it was worth it.

"I thought we'd never have any peace—and what is up with Mercedes?" Kendall asked as Lena parked in the parking lot.

Lena laughed a little bit. "She's always been like that, actually. I can't remember a time when she wasn't."

"Remember a time?" Kendall asked her as he unbuckled his seat belt.

"Yeah…" Lena said and then she sighed loudly. "I can't keep it from you, and I shouldn't. If we're going to be in a relationship someday, you need to know, right?"

"Know what?" Kendall asked as he reached out to stroke Lena's hair.

He hated to see her so distraught and he knew that she wanted to get something off of her chest and he was going to let her. He cared too much about her to just ignore it all and he wanted to help her through whatever it was that she was going through. Besides, Lena was right—relationships only worked if both partied talked things out and didn't keep secrets from each other.

"Mercedes is my cousin," Lena said, shrugging a little bit at him with a smile on her face.

Kendall's eyes widened. "That makes Griffin your uncle!"

"Yes, but I don't want anyone to know!" Lena told him quickly. "I want to make it without his name and his money backing me up. I want to do this all by myself and so he and my mother agreed to the keep the secret until I was ready to share."

"He owns so much!" Kendall exclaimed, letting it all sink in. "Wow…this is big."

"And a secret…"

"Of course it is—I'd never tell if you didn't want it out there."

Lena smiled at Kendall when he said that and unbuckled too, leaning in to kiss him. She was glad that he was on her side here and she wanted to spend as much time with him as possible, but they didn't have time. They had to get something so that he could come back with something from the store and so they did, Kendall turning to Lena in the car when she was dropping him off.

"Oh, and there is one more thing," Kendall said slowly.

Lena took a deep breath. "Sounds to me like you're going to tell me something that I don't want to hear."

"Jo asked me to the dance and since the boys don't know, James accepted for me and it was rude to turn her down." Kendall explained, shaking his head. "So I'll be going with her and she wants to coordinate colors with me even though I just wanted to coordinate the red with you."

"It's only fair you do what she wants…" Lena told him slowly, but she was jealous and Kendall could tell she was a little hurt. "I can still wear red and it can be a lucky coincidence, right?"

Kendall nodded, but smiled at her. "Just know that you're the one I want to be there with. Save me a dance?"

"Yeah," Lena chuckled as she shook her head, "because that's not suspicious."

**Note: Dance chapter next! I wonder if you guys are even still around, lol. Feedback is always appreciated!**


End file.
